


Equestria at War: A New Moon

by BigSaij



Series: Equestria at War: Lunar Series [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Gen, Reader-Insert, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSaij/pseuds/BigSaij
Summary: You chose to offer the hoof of forgiveness to the ponies who once looked down upon you, who now look at your thestral form in terror. It won't be easy, but with the aid of Nightmare Moon, leader of the New Lunar Republic, the light to a better Equestria is starting to shine through the dark.Now if only the changelings could stop breathing on your necks for a moment...
Relationships: Princess Luna | Nightmare Moon/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Equestria at War: Lunar Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Forgiveness

"...With that being said, I think we need to offer a helping hoof. Knocking ponies while they're down will only make us weaker. We need to be a united nation to stand against hostile powers like the Changelings." Cowering against the stone floor, you lowered your eyes, refusing to meet her gaze. It was all or nothing now.

There was a moment of silence. "Your advice is sound, as it always has been. Very well, for the strength of all ponies against our enemies, I will offer a hoof of forgiveness to those who wish to take it."

You nervously tap a hoof against the ground, the sound of metal against cobblestone reverberating against the halls. "So, what are you going to do, empress? What plans do you have for Equestria?"

"That is not a question I will answer. I have been in the moon for a thousand years, and my knowledge of the world is still... limited. I have already brought together a team of loyal thestrals and unicorns to help you in your endeavor. It will be best for you to deal with the ponies while I rule from my castle here."

Giving a respectful nod, you allowed a small flicker of joy into your eyes. "It would be my honor, Empress." It was more then you could have hoped for. You and you alone would be able to help steer the course of Equestria's future. However, you weren't out of the woods yet. Nightmare Moon would surely keep a close eye on you, and one false step could send everything crumbling down. After a moment of silence, you chose your next words carefully. "And if I may humbly ask for a favor, for something to help us regain the ponies' trust..."

"Speak."

"I know that you can raise the sun as well as the moon now, just like Celestia could long ago. Eternal night is not something we can afford right now. Equestria wouldn't be able to take the strain. Plus, it would remind everypony that you are not the tyrant they all think you are."

"But was that not the whole purpose of our great war? To end the reign of the sun, and usher in the new rule of the moon?" Her eyes narrowed. "Do not tell me that you of all ponies have already forsaken our fight."

You shook your head. "That was never the purpose of our war. It was to bring equality to Equestria, to make the ponies appreciate us the same way you wanted them to appreciate you and the night sky over a thousand years ago. Please, you have to realize that the night does not have to be eternal for it to be loved and recognized." To finish it off, you chose to put a little water on the fire. "Besides, we can always just make a law to force their eyes to see."

That last statement softened her gaze by just a fraction. "...Very well. I do not want to rule over a barren wasteland. You are free to go."

Walking away, you breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the future did not take the dark turn that it could've. Now it was your job to ensure the peaceful and orderly transition to a new Equestria, a New Lunar Republic.

A new home.

\---

You thought that the next time you visited the Lunar Castle it would be by unwilling force. You were right about it being unwilling, but it most definitely wasn't forced. If anypony saw you trembling in your hooves right now, they would laugh, but not openly.

You had become the most powerful pony in all the empire, baring of course the empress. Nightmare Moon had put you in charge of the small bureaucracy left in Canterlot, but due to your exploits long ago against Twilight Sparkle and the Element Bearers most soldiers and generals saw you as their commander-in-chief. All your time was spent personally reassuring ponies that no harm was coming, reviewing the military and their various plans in the south (the jungles were an absolute nightmare for supply), and keeping the economy flowing smoothly. You were the acting regent of the New Lunar Republic, the head-honcho, the lawgiver.

Unfortunately, there were some things even you couldn't do without the express consent of the empress. Things like what was making her quite a bit upset at you right now.

"Can you repeat that. I don't think I heard you correctly."

She had obviously heard correctly, and did not like what you were implying. But you had to see it through.

"I think we should release the Element Bearers. Their unique skills would come in handy against evil in Equestria in general, and Rarity is a potential candidate for an advisor. We would, of course, have loyal ponies keep tabs on them at all times," you added hastily.

"And what makes you think freeing the ponies who nearly destroyed me could possibly help us?"

"They are a figurehead for most ponies. With them still behind bars, our subjects see themselves behind them as well. Besides, even you must admit that they have done much good for Equestria. They've defeated Tirek, Discord and the Storm King."

Magic glowed from the alicorn's horn, and you waited to be incinerated. After a count of three, the light faded. "Fine. Go ahead. But make sure that their know what will happen should they try to betray me."

"Of course." You scuttled away, with your life and most of your dignity intact. The go-ahead was given; all that was left to do was set the gears in motion. With one dragonfire letter, the first push was given.

\---

You sat firmly on Celestia's former throne as various dignitaries, interviewers and royal guards filed in. Quiet voices sounded throughout the room, each questioning another about what was going on. Only the highest ranking bureaucrats and officers had any idea what was about to happen.

Getting to your hooves, the ponies all hushed. "Attention, ponies and otherwise. Today we finally hand down the sentence to the famous Celestial Resistance fighters, and Bearers of the Elements of Harmony." You waved to a guard, who opened a back door and led the six captives to the stage below you, but elevated above the nobles and such. They all stared up defiantly at you.

"They have been found guilty of treason against the New Lunar Republic. Normally, the sentence for this crime is death. However, I have a rare exception on my hooves." A camera flash went off, momentarily blinding you. Guards moved in to remove the offender, but you waved them off. Once your eyes readjusted, you continued.

"As a royal decree straight from our empress, these six ponies are to be immediately cleared of all transgressions, and will be released back to Ponyville with their Elements to help us fight off the evil that lurks in our nation." Almost every jaw dropped, and you noticed the bobby pin Rarity had been using to pick her locks fell to the floor.

"These ponies will ensure peace and security throughout our nation, for both the benefit of them and for all of us." Motioning for their current security detail to hand over their key, you unlocked their shackles one by one, along with their wing binds and horn cuffs. When you got to Twilight Sparkle, your hooves handled her a bit rougher then the others. In her eyes you could see the pain, but she made no complaint.

Once you returned to your throne, a servant handed each a train ticket. "One all paid trip from here to Ponyville. Go. Live your lives. Court for today is dismissed." The various observers and former prisoners left, muttering to each other. All except for Pinkie Pie, who was bouncing up and down. Apparently the tales about her had not been greatly exaggerated after all.

But there was no time to dwell on that. You had an army to review, and an industry to kick start. Back to the grind.

\---

It had been over a year since your last visit to Manehattan. Buildings were still boarded up and some glass windows were still shattered, but what brought you hope was the construction crews lifting materials to help rebuild the metropolis. Ponies of all four races bustled around, wearing the signature uniform of the IRS. When presented with the problem of reconstructing and expanding industry along the east coast, your solution was the Imperial Reconstruction Service. The program was remarkably efficient, and now Equestria was back to its former industrial glory, or at least the parts the New Lunar Republic controlled. The losses in the war of the south were staggering. Even General Selenite had almost died with her entire thestral squadron.

You shook your head, forcing your mind off such thoughts. There was no time for that when the Empress of Night walked beside you. The small Imperial Guard halted at the entrance to the store, letting just me and her enter alone. Perhaps "Rarity for You" just wasn't their style of clothes?

The civilian ponies were eating it up, though. The entire place was crowded with all sorts of ponies, all browsing the latest in lunar fashion. Reaching the storeroom, we found our unicorn finishing up her latest line. She turned to look, but in less then a second Rarity was back to her work.

"If this is about making uniforms, I won't do it. Civilian clothing only."

Nightmare Moon gave a rare sigh. "The war is over, Rarity."

"Your war," she reminded, levitating a box over to us. "Have you seen my latest line? My customers were overjoyed."

Looking inside, we found nothing but ragged, torn clothes. They were rather small, too. "These are old, soiled clothes! I have no patience for your jests."

The unicorn finally met our gaze. "For the war orphans."

Ok, now that hit you where it hurt. In all the fighting, in all the war, you had never stopped to think about the consequences of your killing. That for every life you took, another pony would be in mourning. Even now, every day, at least a hundred thestral children would never see their mother or father again. It made you ache for peace, for an end for all violence.

But you steeled yourself. The reminder that if the New Lunar Republic don't unite the former lands of Equestria, if they are weak while the changelings at their border are strong, then all ponies will be forced to death or servitude by their shape-shifting masters. The cause was just, and had to be seen through.

Nightmare Moon did the same. "And what of the thestrals who suffered for centuries and Celestia's unwillingness to help?! Justice has been done, and we must move forward. Her voice softened, just a bit. "Rarity, you may not agree with my methods, but what about friendship? What about the good of Equestria? The thestrals are free but we are a nation divided. We need symbols. Respected ponies, hooves in both old Equestria and the New Lunar Republic. We need you."

"Friendship?!" Her face became soaked with tears. "You killed my friend and you speak of friendship?!"

"She is no more dead then I was when Luna ruled! Watch!" Both you and Rarity watched in shock as Nightmare Moon's eyes rounded, and her mane became a shade lighter. When the pony spoke, it was not Nightmare Moon who spoke, but Princess Luna. "I'm sorry, Rarity. I... We need you. This is not the Nightmare Moon of old. We rule together. Help me and ______ temper her strength and will with kindness and generosity."

As the Princess of the Night faded, Rarity finally conceded. "I... I will."


	2. Rarity

"Now look at that. Isn't seeing these ponies like this much better then seeing them in cells?"

"Yes," you agreed, "they belong with their families."

You and Rarity had finally negotiated with various government officials to release the political prisoners locked in jails across the New Lunar Republic. Of course, while the bickering had been stalled, you had still been busy. Reopening the School for Gifted Unicorns had been much easier, and now talented ponies were once again being trained in various fields to become researchers and scientists. Rumors were that Nightmare Moon herself was looking among them for a talented protege, just like Twilight Sparkle had been for Celestia.

But now, seeing all these unicorns, earth ponies and pegasi reuniting with their loved ones, it made the work you put in all worth it. There had been tears, hugs and joy. A truly special moment.

"So, what's next?"

You flip through your papers. "Well, we have to meet with General Selenite about war tactics, open new dockyards near Manehattan, then introduce the new Thestral Friendship Day. After all that I'll have to inform Nightmare Moon herself about the Vanhoover Commune taking Tall Tale."

"Well, that sounds absolutely dreadful for you." Rarity gave you a smile. "Shall we be off, then?"

\---

It actually wasn't as dreadful as you thought it would be. General Selenite's plans all focused on creating minimal losses for ponies through superior firepower. Rarity wisely chose to stay outside during your meeting, and you quickly signed off on the required papers. The Manehattan opening was just that; using overly large scissors to cut an overly large ribbon. And as for the Vanhoover thing, well you tided it over with news about New Mareland. They had wisely chosen to align themselves with the New Lunar Republic. Their governor, Jet Set was now drafting new laws to ensure the small thestral population on Griffonia had the same rights as ponies and griffons.

But the new holiday enacted by Nightmare Moon topped it all. After centuries of injustice against thestrals, something had to be done to regain trust between them and the other pony races. Though all sides were reclusive at first, they soon warmed up to each other, talking and dancing. It was a true sign of reconciliation.

Ironically, though, the best news wasn't even on the clipboard.

"Are you serious?" You felt your heart jump a thousand feet. "The war in the south is over?!"

Echo smiled, then winced. She was a little worse for wear. "Yep. The Celestal State is no more. The Disciples of the Night have given control of their territories to the New Lunar Republic. Those awful jungles are ours."

Finally, the bloodshed was over! Reconstruction could really begin now. "I must inform the empress right away!"

"I already know." The alicorn towered behind you, starry mane gliding back and forth. You immediately went into a deep bow. "At ease. I have come to see one of my talented generals, and to fetch my regent.

"Please, empress. Your mere presence is enough for me."

"But what do you need me for?" You brain made a few connections. "Please, not another war," you pleaded.

Nightmare Moon's face did not change. "Unfortunately yes, but not one of our choosing. My spies have informed me of changeling activity on our border. The war is coming, and if these files are correct, the declaration will happen in less then three months."

 **"WHAT?!"** You spiraled out of control. "But we're not ready! Our forces are still in tatters, and the southwest is still independent, and the border is still undefended! I need to call the generals, start the alarms, call the navy-"

" _Enough."_ The words were like a stone wall, freezing you in place. "I know the sorry state we are in. That is why I need Rarity's help again for a mission. If she succeeds, we may just have a chance of surviving."

"Yes, of course." You pulled a dragonfire lighter from a satchel. "Let's say tea time in... thirty minutes?"

"Perfect."

\---

"It is, uhm, rather quaint that you wished to enjoy a cup of tea with me, but... I suspect you want something more." The steaming liquid poured into the cup, which levitated over to the empress.

"Yes, some biscuits, please." Wow. You never knew that even Nightmare Moon used the magic word sometimes. Very surprising.

Rarity scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You know precisely what I mean."

The alicorn sipped her tea. "Delicious. Now where are those biscuits?"

"Fine, you can have your accursed confections." A box floated and settled down on the table next to you.

"Thank you. And yes, I need you for a very special task, Rarity. One that I can entrust on nopony else."

"Goodness gracious, finally." The unicorn settled back into her seat. "Did you really need both tea and biscuits before you could tell me that?"

"Why, yes. Manners, Rarity. We shouldn't rush into chatting before properly starting our teatime." Was that a joke? You swore that was a joke.

"Oh yes, of course, how very rude of me," she mumbled in a monotone. "Now if you may excuse me for so impolitely inquiring directly, what task do you need me for?" The exaggerated grace in her voice put even Celestia's to shame.

"I need you to visit Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, ask them to become our subjects, and to eventually govern the Crystal Empire in my name. That's all." You caught Rarity before she hit the floor. "I'll take that as a yes."

As you lifted the unicorn back to her seat, you let yourself take a glance at Nightmare Moon. "Smart," you remark. "A pony loyal to us, yet trusted by the Crystal Empire and Princess Cadence. This could work."

"I hope it does, for the sake of both thestrals and ponies."

\---

It worked. Against all odds, Rarity had managed to convince the crystal ponies that surrender was better then fighting. A provisional government had already been installed, at least until Rarity would fully assume control of the Empire. She assured you that you two would still meet often, though her duties would mostly be in the far north now. Getting the peaceful nation ready for war would be a challenge, even for her.

On the topic of the war, it was already fast approaching. Experts predicted a couple of weeks before the bloodshed began, and with a crippling lack of competent military leadership for a war of this scale, the empress had been forced to pardon the former Equestrian generals. You had personally overseen their release, and offered them a place in the lunar army against the changeling horde. Unsurprisingly, most had refused, except for Wonderbolt Fast Clip. He now oversaw the training of new thestrals and pegasi into divisions under your command.

You hoped that it would be enough.

The Shadowbolts stomped their hooves nervously as the rain poured down. The town of Acornage was already abandoned, but you would not let such a major city fall so easily. If the changelings wanted this land, they would have to pay for it.

"Sir!" A new corporal flew down. "Large changeling army spotted! I'd say five minutes until they reach us!"

"What's their number count?"

"We outnumber them two to one, but they all have sub-machine guns!"

Damn it. That was the one thing you had forgotten to account for. While the New Lunar Republic had spent its time finding new ways to rebuild its industry and update its thestral-pegasi flying strategies, the changelings had been developing new guns, tanks and artillery. Fancy flying could help you stay safe, but the fact that their guns didn't need to be reloaded every shot was just too great an advantage. This would be a tough battle.

"Alright. All men, get into positions! Only fire on my mark! Go, go, go!" Your group scattered, heading into different storefronts, homes and bunkers.

As you headed back for the safety of the command tent, a royal messenger flew from the darkness, almost slipping from the rain multiple times. "General, a letter from the empress." In one swift motion, you tore it open.

"General ______, I've sent a group of ponies to help in your defense of Acornage. Rarity would much rather have them alive, so ensure that they come back so. Use them only if necessary." You look up at the thestral. "Who could she possibly be talking about?"

The pink flash from behind you answered your question. "Oh, not those pon-"

A teal pegasus with a multicolored mane and tail began shaking the life out of you. "You! What did you to to Rarity, huh?! What did you do?!"

"Rainbow!" The purple alicorn pulled her back. "We're here to help him, remember?"

You brushed your uniform off. "And Rarity joined us of her own free will. She knew that the empress is no longer the Nightmare of old."

"What, so Rarity asked Nightmare Moon to rule the Crystal Empire? I don't think so," the orange farm pony said.

"You're right, she didn't. But when the empress asked her if she wanted to, Rarity knew that the other pony wouldn't be as generous as she would be. I hear that she's negotiating to release Princess Cadence and Shining Armor-" Twilight Sparkle gave a small gasp "-as we speak."

You looked them over. "So, why are you here?" Twilight gave you a scroll as an answer. You opened it and looked at their names and assignments. "Well, I suppose I can fit you five in. Fluttershy, you know first aid?"

"Well, yes. Some very nice batponies taught me the basics of-"

"Good. You'll be on our medical team. Our lives are in your hooves, so don't mess up." A unicorn with a surgeon mask led the yellow pegasus away to the hospital tent. Always understaffed, the extra help would definitely be welcome. You turned to Pinkie Pie. "So you're an artillery gunner?"

"Yep! It's almost like using my party cannon, except the 'KABOOM' is even louder!"

You gave her a stare. "Do you know what happens when you fire those things?"

"Well, Twilight said that it stops the bad guys from hurting my friends, so I'll totally do it!" After giving a small glare to the alicorn, you chose not to tell the truth. It was better to not know what you were doing, at least when it came to the artillery ponies.

You wave over a earth pony. "You. Take a jeep and bring her back to the artillery line. Tell her it's a direct order from the regent of the NLR." He saluted, then galloped off with Pinkie to find the vehicle.

"Now for you two." You walk over to a table and throw two new Lavender rifles at Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Go find Echo, she'll tell you where to go. I think you know what to do with one of these if you see a changeling."

"So you're giving us guns? Just like that?"

"Well, Applejack, I suppose you could betray us and shoot me now, but then you'd doom the entire nation. We'd be thrown into chaos and disorder, seeing as how I'm basically a regent of Equestria. Now go on. Hurry, before the fighting starts!" Both ponies galloped off.

"And what about me?"

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle. The Princess and Alicorn of Friendship. You'll be my personal guard, taking into account your unique talents as a pony."

The first gunshot rang out. "Now come on! Let's get this party started."

\---

The party was not fun for you. Not fun at all.

Surprisingly, there were much more casualties on the changeling side then for yours. Even with superior technology, it was still nighttime, and in the night those blessed by it reigned supreme. Many died still, though most who were injured were expected to make a full recovery within a week.

The Mane Six were expectedly excellent at their jobs. Fluttershy was set to get a medical award, Pinkie Pie was now known for having the fastest reload time of any artillery pony, Applejack and Rainbow Dash got the most confirmed kills in their squadron, and Twilight had personally saved you from a changeling ambush. So, as a sort of reward, all six of you were now on a train to the Crystal Empire to visit Rarity. You yourself had to talk about continued integration into the republic, while the others were planning on staying with the unicorn for the time being. The School of Friendship was now taught by personally chosen substitutes until the war was over.

So there you were, watching as the Princess of the Crystal Empire embraced her old friends. Rarity was wearing her royal attire, a simple dark robe with a moon clasp. Her mane was cut short and pulled close to her head. "Oh, how wonderful it is to see you all again! I was starting to think that you would never come." She looks over to you. "Thank you for bringing them here, ______. I now know better then anyone how hard it must have been to get through all the bureaucracy!"

"Yes, the burden of ruling is very heavy on one's soul," you say melodramatically. "So, how goes things here?"

"Well, they are getting a bit better. Shining Armor has finally agreed to lead the armies against the changelings, and thestral immigration here is going higher and higher, though the crystal ponies are still a bit wary. By the way, I saw the news about the changing of Nightmare Night to a positive holiday. Very nice touch."

"Yes," you agreed, "and you should do something similar. Though changeling casualties have already gone over a million and a few minor revolts are already occurring, morale in Equestria is still dropping. I needed something to lift ponies' spirits, and that was the answer."

Rarity though for a moment. "Perhaps I should hold another Crystal Fair, that would get those happy faces..." She noticed the glow coming from your side. "What is that?"

"Well, you've noticed the new Limestone sub-machine guns that Applejack and Rainbow have, right?" You pull out your own weapon, one fresh off the production line. "This is a Luna Nova. It's still a prototype, but instead of firing bullets, it fires spells from magical crystals mined straight from your empire. We're hoping that soon these will be commonplace throughout the entire army."

Twilight wrenched the gun away from your grip. "But how? I've never heard of something that could do such a thing! This could lead to whole new breakthroughs in all sorts of magical technology!"

"Well then, perhaps you'll work with Rarity here to help her develop her own? I'm sure she could always use another scientist." The unicorn nodded curtly.

"Also, another piece of advice for you, ______. I've noticed that revering the sun and day is still outlawed in the republic. Perhaps you could do something to change that?"

"Oh, really? I'll get right on that."

Rarity looked relieved. "Thank you."

"Eh, no problem. After all, somepony has to protect those who can't protect themselves, right? I'm just doing what others didn't for me."


End file.
